In numerous separator devices making using of permeation through a membrane (microfiltration, ultrafiltration, reverse osmosis, gaseous permeation, dialysis, pervaporation, ...), the membrane is in the form of hollow fibers bundled together in ordered manner or otherwise with at least one end of the bundle being embedded in a resin support referred to as a tube plate. The bundle of fibers is normally initially in the form of a hank with at least one end being embedded in the resin and is transformed into a bundle during the subsequent operation of putting the hollow fibers into communication with the outside, by slicing the tube plate of by cutting off the loops of fiber projecting therefrom. In order to give the required strength to the plate, and in particular strength to withstand the pressure differences applied between the two faces of the tube plate, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the plate, thereby loosing a corresponding length of useful fiber length, or else to add reinforcing devices to the plate, with various different types of reinforcing device being known.
In addition, French patent number FR-2 380 051 describes a tube plate which is pierced by a network of passages extending perpendicularly to the fibers. This technique requires an additional stage during which the passages are pierced after the tube plate has been fabricated.